Major Triads in Hong Kong
Red Dragon Association The Red Dragon Association is the largest Triad in all of Hong Kong area. After a long and bloody war with the Yellow Lotus Triad, the Red Dragon took it's rightful place in Kwai Tsing and the spoils of war for surfacing successfully. It holds most of the Kwai Tsing area dockyards, but the Triad also includes other member gangs that recognize their colors throughout the Kowloon Peninsula and even in the Hong Kong Island. The Triad is now led by Hsiao Wai-Gong, who was the deputy of the Shan Chu during the war. The Red Dragons operate in extortion and threats, but also control the largest illegal gun-trade in Hong Kong, bringing them in from the mainland China and shipping them to anyone who needs them. The also own a share in the city's megas through bribes and intimidation. Outside Hong Kong, the Red Dragon Association is famous for its influences in the criminal circles. It's vassals and fronts include mainland China, Southeast Asia, Australia, North America and South America. There have been rumors that the great dragon Lung is the ultimate Dragon Master for the Triad, but no one has been able to verify this. The Black Chrysanthemums Through ruthlessness and fierce guerrilla tactics, the Black Chrysanthemum has made its debut in Hong Kong and right into the big leagues. Originally from the city of Macao, they slipped in during the war between the Red Dragons and the Yellow Lotus. They operate from the darkest corners of Hong Kong, like the Walled Kowloon City and trade in human capital, flesh, blood and bone. The biggest gangs in Kowloon have vowed for the Black Chrysanthemums more often than any other of the major Triads. Thus the Walled City has become their home for sinister operations. The Triad thrives because they hardly meet up any resistance from the authorities and the Triad won't expand to the less gritty areas of the city. The leader of the Black Chrysanthemum remains an enigma. The only identified governing officer is a man named Hak, who appears to be the Triad's Sin Fung. The law officials have been unable to infiltrate this organization, so not much information is available. The Triad traffics humans, transports refugees into Hong Kong and force slavery to the poor people who dream of better life in the city-state. They also traffic people out of Hong Kong, to places like Seattle and San Francisco. The Triad also runs a successful organ-legging business. They don't care who they cut up, but mostly the parts are from SINless in the city area, including the fresh refugees they themselves smuggled in. After the corpses have been harvested and graded, the leftovers are dealt with in a multitude of ways that will make you feel sick. Ten Thousand Lions The Ten Thousand Lions used to be a gang of nobodies in the Kwun Tong area, before the war of two Triads had been waged. Rising from the ashes of the Yellow Lotus Triad, this new Triad was reconstructed by the exiled and surviving officer Rizal Fei. This half-Filipino, half-Han Chinese ork became the Shan Chu of this Triad and has taken a fierce strife to make this Triad last. His style is innovative as he often interacts on the street level and does not bother setting up humble front businesses. He personally holds the Triad together and operates with fierce attitude. It hosts the leadership with new ideologies, like the inclusion of metahumans and foreigners among their ranks. The Ten Thousand Lions operates through numerous smuggler groups, pirate crews and metahuman gans in the Kwun Tong and Kowloon City districts. It has attempted to tighten the links between the Triad and Wuxing, the corporation which used to have ties to the Yellow Lotus. TTL deals through this contact illegal Kong chips and thrives on BTL. What has made the new Triad famous is its hold of the Kai Tak Airport, where illegal wares come to be traded. Smaller organisations come far and wide to trade nearly everything under the night sky. The 289s The Triad known as the 289s is a tight confederation of young, contemporary gangs focused mosly in the Yau Tsim Mong district. The name comes from Chinese numerology: a combination of numbers that roughly translates to 'easy money and longevity'. Though pressured by other major players in Hong Kong, this streetwise Triad operates through the gangs populated in the most dense districts of Hong Kong. The 289s have evolved the traditions of the Triad, as modern, media-savvy youngsters with technical skills have entered the criminal world through digital crime. The 289s has cornered a new industry that other Triads haven't dealt with yet as they market on media piracy, identity theft, gambling and counterfeiting products. They have boomed their ranks with low-budget sims that portray themselves as heroes in the streets of Mong Kok. The gangs attempt to run scams of any kind and vivid tales run wild inside the districts where these gangs operate. The 289s in run by a female social adept Chai Chai Feng, or CeeCee who rammed her way up to the top at the age of 28. She runs the operations with an egalitarian approach, as the largest and most succesful gangs share the inner circle with no single gang having more than one officer. The Smoke Circle Society The Smoke Circle Society is the biggest player in the Golden Triangle's drug trade, even though all of the other major Triads have a share in the business. They have agreements with a number of Southeast Asian druglords. Their latest installment is the awakened drug, the Red Orchid, which sells well in the entertainment and artistic community. Other than drug trade, the Society handles in illegal trade of animal body parts, talislegging and prostitution. The trade is beguiling efficient, as the Triad hooks young, impoverish children onto their most addictive drugs and force them into their flesh trade. Their brothels run from cheap, dirty love hotels to high society courtesan services, but no matter which, the Triad keep the same tight leash on their 'product'. The Smoke Circle Society operates mainly through the Southern Coast and its islands, but has a gangs throughout the urban sprawl of Kowloon. Sai Kung district is the transfer point of the drug trade, but brothels run deep through the city area. There have been rumors that the Triad runs 'training camps' on their island for their young labor force, where they are set up on their career and pumped full of drugs of various sorts. Category:Crime Syndicates Category:Hong Kong Category:Triads Category:Red Dragon Association Category:Black Chrysanthemum Category:Ten Thousand Lions Category:289s Category:Smoke Circle Society